fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ogłoszenia
Mam nadzieje że nikt nie jest zły że usunełem te ogłoszenia ze strony głównej ale wydawał mi się taki straszny bałagan a pozatym te notki pt nie zmieniaj mojej fikcji troche odstraszały czytelników ale w krótkim skrócie od teraz swoje ogłoszenia piszcie tuPan424 15:40, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Mógłby mi ktoś pomóc z szablonem infoboxu (typ serial) ;)? Prosiłbym o same utworzenie szablonu, a ja tam sobie powpisuję�;). Byłbym baardzo wdzięczny za pomoc. Mam pomysł! może wszyscy użytkownicy się złożą i zrobimy jedną wielką serię? każdy daje po jednym uczestniku a głosowania byłyby ujawniane w odcinkach. byłoby super. Największa totalna porażka -Totaldramapl Mi pasuje ;P Ale, że jak będzie z pisaniem odcinków? xdd - --Robotek 17:49, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Każdy daje coś od siebie? jeśli ktoś chcę dodac uczestnika to niech wpisze imię i w nawiasie w jakich seriach była postac lub pisac że to nowy i to jego pierwsza seria trzeba jeszcze podpisac od kogo jest ta postac. -Totaldramapl A można dodać 2 postacie? - 2000Olki2000 No.. dobra. -Totaldramapl I tak dalej nic nie czaje. Zmieniam se nazwę;P-Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Przepraszam za tą przerwę, ale szkoła teraz jest i te oceny ;\. No, ale za kilka dni stycznia mam ferie i postaram się dodać odcinki. - Justtin Uwaga! Z dniem 29 stycznia (br.) fikcja Zmierzch Totalnej Porażki staję się fikcji, która jest kontynuacja pierwszej serii (Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości). - Justtin Nie wiem czy to kogoś interesuje ale jak zakończe 2 serie to koniec mojej kariery z pisaniem fikcji mogę potem co najwyżej pomagac ale zostało jeszcze sporo czasu :) więc nadal dobrze się tu bawie podczas pisania -Totaldramapl A twoja druga seria to Męczarnie TP? - Justtin Męczarnie to moja piąta bo wcześniejsze pisałem jako niezarejestrowany. pamiętasz tą wiadomośc PS mogę też byc administratorem i jestem niezarejestrowany ale to nie ja? to właśnie byłem ja. na NK ci prześle w jakiej kolejności miałem serie albo teraz 1:Sport TP 2:Wszystko TP 3:Tv (dodatek do TVTP :BETH wydział śledczy ale za bardzo na to nie mam weny) TP 4:Teleturniej TP 5:Męczarnie 6:przy pomocy: Największa TP. -Totaldramapl No i jeszcze pomagasz mi w Zmierzchu ;) - Justtin No właśnie... dokończę jeszcze tylko męczarnie może Beth na pewno Największą i Zmierzch to wtedy jestem wolny i mogę innym pomagac nie stresując się czasem. (mam już zrobione 35 odcinków Męczarnii) -Totaldramapl To dodaj wszystkie za jednym zamachem! Co się męczyć xD - Justtin Mam pieprzyc daty premiry? -Totaldramapl U mnie w Szkole TP: PDP są zmieniane non-stop xD - Justtin Mamy już 999 artykułów! - R. Wiem, że mamy nie odstraszać ludzi stąd, ale po raz setny mówię, żeby NIC MI NIE ZMIENIAĆ W FIKCJI!!!! Proszę się uzbroić w cierpliwość i poczekać, aż dodam odcinek, a nie pisać samemu. Osoba, która zaczęła pisać "Tak dla jaj": Moim zdaniem to co napisałeś było dobre i może chcesz wysłać mi gdzieś swoją próbkę tesktów, bo mi się podobało. - Justtin Znowu jakiś zbok grasuje po fikcji! w odcinku Heather kontratakuje! kto napisał że chętnie by wyr***ł Heather bo ma zaje****y tyłek... jego IP to 95.51.100.90 -Totaldramapl Od dzisiaj mam nowy podpis;] Można by było temu zapobiec gdyby pojawił się� Kubboz jedynie on moze zabespieczyć strone tak żeby tylko zajerestrowani użytkownicy mogli zmieniać tą strone Czy mógłby mi ktoś pomóc w tworzeniu mojej Akademii Totalnej Porażki? Ostatnio nie mam za wiele czasu dla niej...... jakby ktos mógł, niech wpisze mi się na moją dyskusję- Milek 99 Panie i panowie... Zostałem drugim administratorem strony;] Wątek zamknięty! Uzytkownik X-Men został zablokowany za podawanie fałszywych informacji. Nikt nie odchodzi ani nie rezygnuje z pisania fikcji, więc zachowajcie spokój. Skąd masz te informacje?Bo mi Justtin pisze na gg że to nie żartBob XD 18:09, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Mi tak samo. - Jachoo Bo jego brat mu włazi na GG;/ A z kąd to możesz wiedzieć? Ja na szczęście mam tylko 2 siostry do których mam zaufanie - 00$ Bo już kilka razy tak robił w trakcie rozmowy ze mną. I zawsze mówił (niby jako Justtin), że usuwa konto, albo rezygnuje z pisania, itp. Ale blokując X-Mena blokujesz Justtina. Mają ten sam numer IP. - Jachoo Ale on chyba dał bana użytkownikowi, a nie na IP - Co to znaczy? - 00$ Już w porządku. Bana ma X-Men, a nie cały numer IP;] Ale supcio! lubię takie happy endy - 00$ A masz możliwośc zablokowania ? - 00$ Mam władzę absolutną xDD Po raz ostatni mówię, że rezygnuję i żadne fałszywe informacje nie są podawane. niech mi teraz ktoś powie jak się usuwa konto? - Justin Vergeliew Że też ci uwierzymy. xD - Kategoria:Ważne strony